


Estranged Nostalgia

by Astrial



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrial/pseuds/Astrial
Summary: 主线的数年后回到伊修加德的埃斯蒂尼安与老友相遇的故事。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 11





	Estranged Nostalgia

埃斯蒂尼安在黄金港歇脚时收到了伊修加德发来的信件，发信人是厄丝蒂安，信里说雅伯里克病了，希望他回去看看。

埃斯蒂尼安放下信纸，下意识的反应是不去。他和雅伯里克有一段不太愉快的经历，回去杵在病房里也是膈应他老人家。反正有一整个龙骑士团排着队去嘘寒问暖，不差他一个不肖弟子。

他又展开信扫了一遍，厄丝蒂安写得语气恳切、措辞简短，病了多久、严重不严重，一概没提；希望他回去，谁希望呢？她还是雅伯里克？

他就这样盯着信看了许久，直到莫古力邮差看不下去了，催促他快点写回信，不回莫古就走了库啵。

“把这封回信送去吧。”埃斯蒂尼安扯过一张信纸，草草写下一段回复，卷起来递给莫古力，后者晃动着绒球飞走了。他最后还是决定回去一趟，他不想显得自己好像在逃避什么。伊修加德在稳步复兴和开放，他在远东都能听到越来越多关于它的消息，过去那些恩怨或许真的在淡去，一切都在向前进。堂堂前苍天之龙骑士不想做那唯一一个还在矫情的人。

他坐在飞空艇上逐渐接近这座矗立在云海中的都城时突然觉得心里有些空，库尔札斯的寒风像是从胸膛直直穿过，他下意识摸上心口，只碰到铠甲的一片冰凉。他突然间似乎明白了自己为什么一直不想回伊修加德。

烧毁芬戴尔村的大火也在他心里烧穿了一个洞，长久以来他用仇恨填补那个洞，这才维持这副身体正常运转。后来他遇到一些人，把各式各样的东西胡来地往洞里塞，他渐渐开始觉得复仇心或许不是唯一能填上它的东西。邪龙死后，恨意被抽走了，留下一个补得七零八落的洞，于是他开始四处游历，寻找能填进去的东西。然而靠近伊修加德他才意识到，或许是战女神过于敏锐，或许是这座城市对他过于了解，他们一眼就从花哨的补丁下看出了这个洞的缝隙。

他走下飞空艇，本想径直去雅伯里克家探了病就走，他不是很想遇到熟人，没想到还没出飞艇坪，有人已经在那里了。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克独自站在离艇接待处的出口，用不太大的声音喊了他的名字，笑着向他走来，“太好了，我算着时间差不多也该到了。”

埃斯蒂尼安有些惊讶，他只在信中告诉了厄丝蒂安他回去的大致日期，这个日理万机的上议长是怎么知道他要回来还一个人跑来飞艇坪堵他的。艾默里克没穿他那身被埃斯蒂尼安嗤为花花蝴蝶的铠甲，只着一件伊修加德贵族常见的长袍，别说护卫了，连剑都没带上，是嫌想暗杀他的人不够多吗，埃斯蒂尼安想，他以前没这么缺心眼啊。

他有些局促地向艾默里克挥了挥手，后者笑吟吟迎上来道：“好久不见。”

真是好久不见。对当初和老友不告而别这件事，埃斯蒂尼安这些年心中还是稍有一点愧疚。在和帝国的战场上再见时，艾默里克问他，留下来吗，他摇头，他不确定对方是否希望他能留下来，他以为他的反应会更强烈一些，而艾默里克只是迟疑了一会，接着笑着点点头说，好，保重。他不去思考老友在想些什么，艾默里克总是比他考虑得更多一些，但他寻思对方大概也没有想出留他下来的理由。

“你想直接去看望雅伯里克先生吗？”艾默里克走在他身边问道。

埃斯蒂尼安点头。

他们坐上马车。艾默里克在他身边，不急不徐地向他介绍皇都的变化。他的声音有一种特别的安抚的力量，循序渐进地，从他们士兵时代熟悉的面包房说到不久前竣工的崭新博物馆。他只字未提埃斯蒂尼安这次回来打算停留多久，下次回来是什么时候之类的问题，事实上艾默里克很少催促他做什么，这次他也一如既往给埃斯蒂尼安留下了足够他喘息的空间，这份熟悉的体谅让他不自觉地放松下来。

伊修加德的街景已经和他离开的时候大相径庭，这座千年皇都的空气似乎都比过去轻快了一些，他们从砥柱层的大道穿过，贵族的大宅门口不见往日戒备森严的氛围，街道也热闹了不少，他甚至看到了几个拉拉菲尔族的商人。他明白了艾默里克不佩剑的理由。这座城市已经不是他记忆中的样子，一切都在他身旁这位老友的引领下向前走着，一切的伤口都在渐渐愈合。

他有一瞬间不敢走下去。

一阵寒风从车厢窗外掠过，埃斯蒂尼安瑟缩了一下，他嘲笑自己，大概真是被东方温润的气候惯坏了。

雅伯里克住在砥柱层的一栋小楼里。厄丝蒂安担起了现在龙骑团的大部分领导职责，雅伯里克偶尔也会去指导一下。女龙骑士见到艾默里克丝毫没有惊讶，她看了埃斯蒂尼安一会，似乎欲言又止，转身领他们上楼。

他和厄丝蒂安交往不深，事实上他和雅伯里克之外龙骑团的大部分人都没什么交情。那时候的他只知道向前冲，沿途丢下了很多东西，所以当其他人都开始前进的时候，他却在回头寻找那些丢下的。

雅伯里克躺在床上，曾经的苍天之龙骑士苍老之态毕显。埃斯蒂尼安站在门口不知该做什么好。艾默里克走上前去把老人扶起来靠在软垫上，雅伯里克微笑着道谢，接着看向埃斯蒂尼安，嘴唇隐约在颤抖。

他这几年来第一次希望那副头盔还在自己身上，这样对方就看不出自己脸上的情绪。他向自己师父的床边迈了一步，终于开口道，身体怎么样了。

“这几天好多了。老毛病了，医生说要再修养两个月。”雅伯里克回答道，语毕看了看厄丝蒂安，后者板着脸点了点头。

那，你好好休息。他不知道还能说什么。一旁的艾默里克向他投来鼓励的眼神，尽管前者应该明知语言表达一向不是他的强项。

老人看着他的脸，长久才说道，你看上去比以前好多了。

雅伯里克说的“以前”大概是他最心急最高傲、甚至对老师举起了枪的那个时候，他移开目光，有些生硬地小声道，对不起。

老人显得有些惊讶，随即露出了微笑，摇了摇头：“不，我该说对不起，在你最痛苦的时候我这个做老师的没有尽到职责。”

埃斯蒂尼安不知道怎么回答，他那时并没有想过雅伯里克能为他做什么，对他来说既然亲人已经不在世上，其他人都没什么分别。龙诗战争结束后，他才慢慢地从回忆中捡起那些被他忽略的人和事。如今看着病床上疲倦的老人——以雅伯里克的岁数他本不应看上去这么苍老——他很久以来第一次主动地去回想自己的父亲。

雅伯里克最后对他说，希望他能回到伊修加德，不一定是现在，但人终有一天要面对自己的来处。

埃斯蒂尼安走下楼，艾默里克和厄丝蒂安不知什么时候已经出来正在门口等他。厄丝蒂安要去组织龙骑士训练，便向他们告辞；以工作狂闻名的博雷尔议长大人却不急不忙地问他想不想去喝一杯。

“你很清闲吗？”

“我也是有假期配额的。事情都交代给露琪亚了。”艾默里克眨了眨眼睛，他对埃斯蒂尼安私下里总是比平时稍稍活泼一些。

艾默里克本打算邀请他去子爵府，被他拒绝了。他仍然打算今天就离开，他有点担心和艾默里克待在一起久了事情会拖下去。最后秉持低调原则，他们走进了一家敖龙族开在云雾街的小酒馆，这是一家新开张的店，以提供异国美食而小有名气。因为主要做来往客商的生意，店里见过他俩的脸的人不多。对埃斯蒂尼安来说，光是这样的店开在他认识的伊修加德就是一件难以想象的事情。

艾默里克点了一壶据说是东方风味的酒，埃斯蒂尼安选择不提醒他，自己要了一杯库尔札斯地区传统的麦酒。谁想艾默里克尝了一口，眼睛亮了起来，埃斯蒂尼安分神的工夫，一小杯已经见了底。他哑然，一会才道，你不觉得太甜吗。

嗜甜如命的骑士长摇了摇头，又为自己斟了一杯。

埃斯蒂尼安放弃和他争辩，开口道：“你和雅伯里克怎么好像很熟？”他问出了自己从刚刚开始就抱有的疑问，艾默里克就任总骑士长的时候雅伯里克应该已经退居二线了。

“我知道他是你的师父。他的病是神殿骑士团的军医在看，我有空也会常去探望一下。这段时间他和我说了不少……”他说到这里停顿了一下，嘴角勾起一抹有些狡黠的笑，“你小时候、我们认识之前的事情。”

埃斯蒂尼安的脸黑了一半，一言不发狠狠地灌了一口酒。他不想问雅伯里克都说了些什么，艾默里克也不说，只是托着腮笑起来。

天色渐晚，酒馆里也逐渐热闹起来，他们挑了一个光线不太好的角落，所幸目前为止都没有被人注意到。艾默里克望着熙熙攘攘的人群，问道：“你喜欢现在的伊修加德吗？”

喜欢吗？他想，伊修加德确实比他记忆中更好，但他初到黄金港时也觉得那座城市很好，这两种好有一些他无法形容的微妙的区别。或许他甚至更喜欢黄金港一些，或者乌尔达哈，那里人人行色匆匆，没有人认识他，他可以毫无负担地住上一周，看过街头卖艺的猫魅族舞团，再从蓝玉大街叫卖异域首饰的摊贩间穿过，然后再次启程向着更远的地方。而在伊修加德，他总时不时感觉到心中好像哪里缺了一块，隐隐地疼。

他的迟疑被艾默里克看在眼里，后者也不催促，说道，我没有逼你留下的意思，但我想让它变成值得你留下的样子。

他觉得对方一定误会了什么，他想，新生的那个伊修加德不会需要一个除了屠龙一无所知的龙骑士。于是他说，你做得很好了，我离开是自己的问题。

他不觉得艾默里克会逼他留下，只要他还是埃斯蒂尼安认识的那个艾默里克，他就还是会像他们初识时那样，在他的长枪顾及不到的地方，在他渴望复仇的眼睛看不到的地方，不动声色地守着。很多事情，比如他当上苍天之龙骑士前后身侧的不满和非议，都是他后来回想时才意识到的。而在当时，把这些风声挡在他之外的，无非是雅伯里克和这位总是克制、体谅着的老友。

艾默里克注视了他很久，喝掉了最后一杯酒，狭长的眼睛眼角垂下来，在昏黄的光线下格外的柔和。

“走吧，人越来越多了。”他不再提起之前的话题，站起了身。

埃斯蒂尼安打算乘当晚的飞空艇去东方，艾默里克没有花太多口舌留他，只是执意要送他到飞艇坪，埃斯蒂尼安拗不过，只得任由他和自己一起在街道上踱着。

他一直喜欢皇都的夜晚胜过白天，虽然这么说，但过去的他无暇顾及这些风景，直到现在他才认真思考起来为什么。或许是因为夜晚的一种安定感，仿佛雪花无声地落在窗沿上，一切都安静下来，白日的喧闹或是伤痕都归入了窗口透出的暖黄的光线里，回到等待着他们的人身边，只有他在这时启程。

艾默里克送他到飞艇坪门口，轻轻拥抱了他一下。他想起这是他漂泊的几年里第一次，离开某个地方的时候有人来送，他最后望了一眼他们一起走过的万家灯火，觉得心里好像没那么空了一点。

他说，保重。

艾默里克点点头，你也是。

他转身向登艇接待处走去。

一分钟后，他回到了远处。艾默里克还没走，噙着笑意看着他。

“占星台预报，夜里大雪，飞空艇全部停运。”他说道。他看到了艾默里克的表情，突然反应过来事情的来龙去脉。他的耳尖有点红，他希望对方没有注意到。

真遗憾 ，艾默里克笑着说，希望你不介意在我家住上一晚。

埃斯蒂尼安躺在博雷尔子爵府客房的大床上，久违地失眠了，他把这归咎于刚睡习惯东方的被褥就回来睡皇都贵族间流行的软床。

他走到窗前，向屋后的花园望去，大雪刚刚在回廊下积起薄薄一层。花园另一侧的回廊下坐着一个人影，他无声地推开窗跳了出去——这对龙骑士来说再容易不过。光着脚踏上回廊地面的那一刻他吸了一口气，他不该忘了伊修加德的雪夜是什么样的。

他想回去套件衣服的时候已经太迟了，对面廊下的人显然早就注意到了他，不慌不忙地点亮了手边的提灯。他匆匆从橱柜里扯了一件袍子披上，沿着回廊向另一边走去。

他在艾默里克身旁的椅子上坐下，后者打量了他一眼，抽出自己身后的靠枕垫在了他脚下。

“雪景真美。”他难得对美景发表评论。的确，他四处游历了这么久，还没有见过一处的雪景胜过他的故乡，即使终年飘雪，他却从来也看不腻。

艾默里克点点头：“每次看着这样的雪景，我都会想，这么美的地方，我想让每一个人都看一看。”说完他笑了，说，挺幼稚的不是吗。

埃斯蒂尼安有的时候确实觉得艾默里克挺幼稚的，他在这个国家深陷泥沼的时候相信和平、理解、希望，还有其他好听的词。别人或许觉得上议长演讲时都是在说漂亮话，但他知道艾默里克骨子里真的相信着这些东西。所以他也一起笑起来，答道，是。

艾默里克说，对不起，我应该早点告诉你天气的。

又不是你下的雪。他刚发现艾默里克在拿他寻开心的时候确实有些着恼，当然，这也侧面证明了上议长大人的幼稚与无聊，埃斯蒂尼安想。他在自己面前似乎时不时有些多余的活泼，更像是那个一箭射穿巨龙的咽喉后笑着找他讨酒的年轻骑士，而不是后来那个端庄沉稳的总骑士长。

他向面前的庭院看去，库尔札斯不是什么适合园艺的地方，他上一次来博雷尔子爵府时老子爵还在，这里只是种了一排排常青植物，现在看上去已经丰富生动了许多。

艾默里克注意到他的视线，说，都是和格里达尼亚的园艺工合作的成果，再过一个月应该就能看花了。

他哼了一声，反正你也是天天睡办公室。

艾默里克转过来看向他，蓝宝石耳坠轻轻晃动着反射着灯光，他笑着说，等有人看的时候再栽种就来不及啦。

寒冷的雪夜里两人谈起话来都有些懒，渐渐开始有一搭没一搭起来。埃斯蒂尼安谈起他在各地的经历，谈起黄金港的繁华和奥萨德草原上的风土人情，谈他甚至溜进过帝国首都逛了一圈，艾默里克有时接话，有时只是默默地听。他自觉讲得没什么意思，对方却听得入神。

他说到自己都有些困了时，艾默里克道，有机会我也想去看看。

他正准备接话，只听艾默里克继续道，但万一有人想回来时我不在就麻烦了，我得和这座城市一起等着他。

就如他在飞艇坪外，在病床前，在云廊下等着他，如最开始，他伸出手，等着他回握。

湛蓝的眼睛看着他，埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己从耳根到脸颊开始发烫。

曾经他只知向前，为了给自己的故乡复仇；现在他不断奔走，为了不让自己一回头却发现故乡已经抛下自己走到了前面。他让自己向从前的小世界之外看，别处有人会需要他；或是向过去看，过去的人和事永远不会离开。

他别过脸去避开艾默里克的目光，不知为什么他突然很想把话顶回去，他为什么非得回来不可呢，他说。

“难道‘我想他了’这个理由还不够吗？”对方的语声带着笑意，听上去仿佛这是什么再简单不过的事情。埃斯蒂尼安难以置信地转过脸去，上议长大人摆出一副洋洋得意的神色，前苍天之龙骑士今天第二次为自己把头盔丢了下来而后悔。

第二天是个晴朗的好日子，博雷尔子爵家的佣人一大早就告诉埃斯蒂尼安，飞空艇恢复运行，现在出发正好能赶上第一班。

雪后寒意更甚，屋里的炭火烧得格外的旺。他在餐厅堵到了刚刚披挂整齐的艾默里克。

“我不走了。”他说。

艾默里克不出所料露出了惊讶的神色，趁他还没做出反应，埃斯蒂尼安跨步上前吻住了上议长的嘴唇。后者愣了一下，接着抬起手环住他的腰回应了这个吻。

他按了按自己的胸口，一颗完整的心脏在胸腔里跳得格外的快。

END


End file.
